1. Field
The following description relates to a diagnostic image generating apparatus, a medical image system, and a beamforming method.
2. Description of Related Art
In ultrasonic image processing, a function defining a lateral shape of a beam by using a transducer-array to focus the beam in a lateral direction has a convolution relationship with a function defining a shape of the beam in a depth direction through a matched filter. Thus, for each scan line, a signal received in a depth direction is filtered using a matched filter. As a result, a reflection value may be obtained according to a depth of a subject.